disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Carpet/Gallery
Images of Magic Carpet from Aladdin. Promotional Disney Princess Jasmine's Story Illustration 7.jpg Disney Princess Jasmine's Story Illustration 9.jpg Disney Princess Jasmine's Story Illustration 10.jpg Disney Princess Jasmine's Story Illustration 16.jpg Aladdin18.jpg Which magical item would you most want.jpg Aladdin Games Wallpaper 3 1024.jpg Arabian Adventures.jpg Aladdin character art.jpg Aladdin 2019 official poster.jpg Aladdin International poster.jpeg Concept art CarpetConcepts.jpg|A previous design of Carpet. CarpetMoods1.jpg|Model sheet of Carpet's expressions. CarpetMoods2.jpg|Model sheets of Carpet's expressions. CarpetRender.jpg|A CGI render of Carpet's design. Screenshots ''Aladdin aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3308.jpg|Carpet comes to life aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3328.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3332.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3340.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3345.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3370.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3373.jpg|Carpet staking Abu again aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3381.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3386.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3398.jpg|Carpet wearing Abu's fez aladdin2185.jpg|Magic Carpet with Aladdin and Abu aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3470.jpg|Carpet walking away dejectedly aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3492.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3584.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3597.jpg|Carpet trying to prevent Abu from taking a ruby aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3632.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4049.jpg|Aladdin, Abu and Carpet realize they are trapped in the cave Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4063.jpg aladdin-abu-and-magic-carpet.jpg aladdin2625.jpg|Magic Carpet and Genie Aladdin-4130.jpg Aladdin-4704.jpg|Aladdin, Abu and Genie on Carpet iceraaladdin2928.jpg|Carpet with Iago lololololol-009.jpg|Carpet in The Sultan's Palace Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6360.jpg|Genie and Carpet playing chess Tumblr n4m53x3hco1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6373.jpg Princess Jasmine & Prince Ali.png aladdin4172.jpg|Magic Carpet with Aladdin and Jasmine Aladdin-7287.jpg|Aladdin lying on top of Carpet Tumblr mzqkxsbWP51r3jmn6o1 1280.png Aladdin-8960.jpg aladdin5470.jpg|Carpet unraveled by Jafar aladdin5655.jpg|Carpet restored after Jafar's defeat Aladdin and the King of Thieves Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-1072.jpg C.A in A & Kth.jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Carpet and Abu - 2.jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Carpet and Abu - 1.jpg [[Aladdin (TV series)|''Aladdin (TV series)]] Md044.jpg|Carpet in Aladdin Iagoabuangry.jpg|Angry Abu and Iago on Carpet Carpetattack2.jpg Carpetattack4.jpg Carpetattack5.jpg Carpetwet.jpg Carpetswat1.jpg Carpetswat2.jpg Carpetdone.jpg Carpetcaught.jpg Carpetgone.jpg nsn136.jpg nsn137.jpg nsn138.jpg inmidl076.jpg inmidl095.jpg Pdvd 088.jpg Abufire.jpg carpetdance.jpg Geniestatuefied.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-11h53m53s308.png Genie & Carpet - Bad Mood Rising.png Genie & Carpet Captured - Bad Mood Rising.png Dune Quixote (3).jpg Bad Mood Rising (11).jpg Bad Mood Rising (8).jpg Bad Mood Rising (35).jpg Bad Mood Rising (31).jpg ''Hercules and the Arabian Night Hatan52.jpg Hatan84.jpg Hatan79.jpg Hatan74.jpg House of Mouse HoM aladdin carpet02.jpg HoM sultan01.jpg HouseofmouseCameos2.png Donald Wants To Fly1.jpg Donald Wants To Fly2.jpg Donald Wants To Fly3.jpg House_Of_Mouse_-_Donald's_Lamp_Trade10.jpg Chippers7.jpg CarpetCleaningService.png [[Aladdin (2019 film)|''Aladdin (2019)]] Aladdin 2019 (12).png|Carpet in the 2019 live-action film Aladdin 2019 (83).png Aladdin 2019 (126).png Aladdin 2019 (31).png Aladdin 2019 (91).png Aladdin 2019 (93).png Aladdin 2019 (131).png Aladdin 2019 (129).png Aladdin 2019 (37).png Aladdin 2019 (88).png Aladdin 2019 (51).png Aladdin 2019 (71).png Aladdin 2019 (72).png Aladdin 2019 (73).png Aladdin 2019 (75).png Aladdin 2019 (76).png Aladdin 2019 (74).png Miscellaneous Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-871.jpg|Carpet in The Return of Jafar Magic Carpet in The Lion King 1½ (Cameo).jpeg|Magic Carpet in The Lion King 1½ (Cameo) Cameo 18 - Magic Carpet in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.PNG|Magic Carpet cameoing in "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" Cameo 33 - Magic Carpet in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|Magic Carpet in The Princess and the Frog (Cameo) First-images-of-Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-disney-princess-34688091-639-318.png|Carpet with Jasmine meeting Sofia and Amber Voodoo-Do-You-18.jpg|The Magic Carpet in Descendants: Wicked World Genie-Chic-1.png Mash-It-Up-25.jpg|The Descendants floating on eight small Magic Carpets Vanellope and the disney princesses.jpg|Magic Carpet in Ralph Breaks the Internet RBTI - Elsa ice blast.jpg RBTI - Ariel Sing.jpg Printed media Magic Carpet.jpg One True Live (13).jpg One True Love (8).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (Cover).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (3).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (4).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (5).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (13).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (14).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (15).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (16).jpg A Magical Surprise (2).jpg A Magical Surprise (3).jpg A Magical Surprise (6).jpg November7th.png|Carpet's page in Disneystrology Aladdin-disney-princess-39411778-769-1000.jpg Video games Carpet.jpg|The Carpet in the Master System Aladdin Carpet_KH.png|Carpet in Kingdom Hearts KH - Carpet cutscene.jpg Carpet_KHII.png|Carpet in Kingdom Hearts II KH2-04.jpg Aladdin's Magic Carpet Disk.png Disney-Princess-Enchanting-Storybooks-DS-(1).jpg DisneyCrossyRoadMagicCarpet.png|The Carpet in Disney Crossy Road Disney Magic Kingdoms - Aladdin splash screen.png Carpet Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Carpet in Disney Magic Kingdoms EmojiBlitzMagicCarpet.png|Carpet's Emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz MagicCarpetDEBCameo.png|Carpet seen when using Jasmine's power in Disney Emoji Blitz Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Gadget Grumpy Magic Carpet.jpg DHBM-loading Screen.png Disney Parks and other live appearances 3873000243_dcfe537545.jpg|Magic Carpet in Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular CARPETS 1 998.jpg|The Magic Carpets of Aladdin spxalas53.jpg|Carpet with Aladdin and Jasmine at Tokyo DisneySea Aladdin It's a Small World.jpg|Carpet in It's a Small World 65_-_jasmine.jpg|Carpet in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Aladdin, Jasmine and Donald - Mickey's PhilharMagic.jpg Al's-Great-Adventure.png|Carpet in Aladdin's Great Adventure Donald n Daisy's Magic Broom n Carpet.png Merchandise Magic Carpet Pin.jpg Magic Carpet Toy.jpg WDCC-GenieRug.jpg Donald Duck as Aladdin Pin - D23.jpeg Mickey&Minnie as Aladdin & Jasmine.jpg Category:Descendants galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Object galleries Category:Aladdin galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries